Unmasking the Hidden
Episode 2 of, "The Chased Ones". Following on Austin's POV. Plot After experiencing the first time ever being called a negative name by a girl, Austin thinks through where he managed to upset a girl for once. He thinks into his past and following up on why he hates girls so much, although part of it was revealed. He then thinks of Ally as the same as the other girls, and realizes that she meant it when she said she understands him, when he accidentally pulls her mask off. Story How could she call me a selfish guy? What did I do? Of course, I know she may not be interested but it's like she's blaming me for my hatred for girls, and my legit reasons. Is it my fault girls like me so much? I get it that girls will like me, but they're just, clingers..... I bet the Ally girl IS an insecure person. I can't help that. It's probably why she's wearing that mask, if not she better have z good reason to hide her identity. Maybe the school systems hold a picture of her. Anyway, maybe she'd understand more if she knew the other reason why I hate girls. Before I was chased around, a close best friend of mine, Kira, told me she loved me. Considering she was my best friend, I accepted her feelings and we had a relationship. It turns out she had like 5 other guys in the palm of her hands, I was nothing. She explained why she was with them, but if she was going to lie, she should have made it believable. "They're ex's of mine who just don't get when to quit". It was a lie, I asked them all what she was to them and how they got together. After I got all of the answers, it felt like we were just helping her rehearse the same scene of the same play or musical. It made me think all girls were like that, and I still do, because when girls started chasing me around, it made my opinion on girls more negative. I run, trying to find Ally around the school, someone needs to tell her she's the selfish one. I finally see her sitting down on a bench nobody goes to anymore, so we're alone. "You have no right to say I'm being selfish when you don't accept my reasons" I shout. She replies with "I never said I didn't accept your reasons, but I called you selfish because you don't accept the fact I'm not like the others, so there was no reason to hate me" as she stands up, turning her back to me, about to walk off. "Shut up, look at you, you're hiding your identity from everyone, you know it's okay to be insecure, no ones going to be mean about that here" I firmly state. I could see her starting to get angry, as she runs up to me, as I take a step back. "I am not insecure, in fact I'm the opposite from insecure, when I told you I understand you I meant it, okay?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. I put my hands on her shoulders, "No one will ever understand me" I replied, she starts screaming "I do understand you, idiot!". I put my hands up in the air, firing the words "Prove it!" but, suddenly distracted, I see her hood flying in the air, realizing not only did it get caught onto my hand, but she was unmasked, or in this case, unhooded? We attracted a crowd, but I can no longer see her as she is surrounded by only guys. As I find my way through, I finally see her. There I notice a beautiful girl, wearing a floral dress, with long brown hair dissolving into blonde tips. There, I realize, she did understand me, as she also gets chased around. Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content